Statue Of Stone
by WhiteColor
Summary: (Frozen Parody. I curse a lot so...) You always heard of frozen/ninjago parodies with Jay and Zane, right? Or maybe Kai or Nya. BUT NO! Mine is different! I accepted the challenge of making a Cole and Kai version! With my twist! - Cole always had earth-related powers, which had to hide them to not hurting no one. Until one day his secret let go, and now Kai has to find him.- ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**LOOOOOOOOL**

**I can't believe that I'm really doing a Frozen Parody~**

**With KAI AND COLE! That will be the hardest thing _ever _to do! I'm gonna freak out 0_0**

***LET ME FREAK OUUUT***

**Well, knowing me, it will have some _twist _to it because ya know, almost all of the stories are the same: powers, hurt the little one, grow up alone, these stuff.**

**IT WILL BE NOT LIKE THAT! Or maybe yes.**

**Don't think that I'll be updating this faster because now I have 3 stories to do! In order, will be or Ruby Kiss or Calls Me Home, and then this one!**

**Deal with it.**

**But right now, enjoy this chapter and fuck the summer time. (seriously, one hour faster? luckily here we don't have that)**

**HERE, DIAMONDS CAN BE FOUND BY ROCKS. SO DON'T ASK.**

**NYA DOESN'T EXIST. **

**AND I SUCK AT SONG PARODIES.**

**DON'T MIND IF I INTERRUPT THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>A group of really strong men were walking by a ground full of rocks, that then they started hitting them.<p>

_Born of rocks and earth underground_

_And mountain falls combinating_

_This stone force both foul and fair_

_Has a stone heart worth mining_

The axes were hitting the rocks and sometimes making diamonds, as singing the song about a stone curse. A curse that was feared for all of the people.

_So cut through the heart, hard but clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty which this turned into_

_Split the diamonds apart_

_And break the stone heart_

The really strong men didn't realized that were being followed by a red-haired girl, looking with wonder all of the work, with her white wolf friend. She got a pickaxe and then called her friend. "Come on Wind! That stuff is hard to do!" and both smiling, went to break rocks to find some diamonds.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Beautiful!

Powerful!

Dangerous!

Hard!

_The stone has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hyup!_

The girl looked at them singing as she was still trying to find a diamond. "So, can't even imagine someone getting hit by it..." She giggled and kept hitting the rocks.

_Born of rocks and earth underground_

_And mountain falls combinating_

_This stone force both foul and fair_

_Has a stone heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, hard but clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the diamond apart!_

_Beware the stone heart_

After many tries, she finally got a really tiny diamond, got to the wolf (which had a sled) and got a rope, as she made a necklace for herself. She jumped into the slad as the wolf started running behind the man.

"Come on, Wind!" She smiled and looked at the necklace.

* * *

><p>"Cole?"<p>

A little boy's voice could be heard at the side of a huge black bed, where a boy a little bigger than the other one was (trying) to sleep. As the older boy opened his left eye, he saw the younger boy's face on his. "Don't even try to kiss me." The younger boy giggled. He had brown hair and amber eyes that shined like the sun. Unlike the older one, which had black hair and green eyes. He turned his face to face his younger stepbrother.

Since king Lou separated from Eduarda and married Ayami, the two child lived together and cared about each other as real real brothers.

"Ah, go to sleep Kai."

"No, impossible! Can't you see that the world is awake?"

"The world is half awake, just like me. So leeet me sleep."

"Come on Cole, let's play!"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Nataly: Kai climbed the bed and then got on Cole, as him was trying so badly to sleep that he would punch his little brother anytime. <strong>

**Vida: What? He couldn't...**

**Nataly: Ah shut up, who's is narrating here?**

* * *

><p>"Let's play and-"<p>

"Kai, go play with the floor, he's more interesting than me." And then Kai was pushed to the floor, of course not hitting his head, but let out a not-so-much convincing 'oof', as faster recovered and climbed again, and then used his secret weapon.

"Do you wanna do a diamondman?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: Diamondman? That's all you got?<strong>

**Nataly: Man, the readers will get pissed off if you don't shut up. Seriously. You're worse than Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: I HEARD THAT!**

* * *

><p>Cole smiled and then opened his eyes. His weakness was building a diamondman. He was lazy, sleepy, but nothing could stop him in doing a diamondman. Kai held Cole's hand as he pulled his big stepbrother downstairs to enter in a really empty room. The sunrise was beautiful through the window. Cole looked at Kai, which looked with glitter on his eyes.<p>

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" The puppy eyes...

"Okay. But don't use these puppy eyes, they're so cute for me!" Cole laughed a little as he held his hands together, as a beautiful white and black grow flowed from his hands, being the earth transformed into diamonds. Kai looked at them almost falling on the floor.

"WOW!" He said. "Amazing!"

"Watch this." Cole made a strange dance, which made Kai laugh and suddenly the room got covered by colorful diamonds that shined through the sun. As then, earth gathered together as the two brothers made together two balls forming a little body. Cole then made a chair, which Kai sit on, and then Cole finished the face of the diamondman, with another diamond ball, which shined blue from the nothing.

"There is missing something... I know!" Kai then leaved the room to bring a carrot. "Just like a snowman!"

"Hey, you with your imagination... here we go!" Cole put the carrot on the diamondman's nose, and then got behind him, as he made his voice look like the diamondman's voice. "Hi there, I'm Jay and I like shiny things!"

Kai looked with joy on his face, as he ran and hugged Jay. "I love you Jay!"

Then, both started playing on earth and diamonds together, as sliding on diamond (caution of the head!) and jumping on earth piles. Everytime Kai jumped, Cole made another earth pile. And that kept going on and on, until Kai started increasing his speed (not like Aryton Senna), and Cole, worriedly, make piles higher and higher. Worry could be seen on Cole's eyes. "W-Wait a second! Slow down!"

Kai didn't listened and kept jumping, and when Cole was going to make another pile, he slipped on diamond (I warned about the head), and saw his little brother jumping.

"K-Kai!" He got the wrong shot and suddenly it hit Kai's head, which he tumbled down a earth pile. Cole ran to him and placed Kai's head on his lap. "Kai..."

He got scared when a stripe of Kai's hair suddenly got black. And it could be clearly seen, as his hair was bright brown. Cole started crying.

"Help! Please help!"

While crying, his feet touched the floor, making it shine black.

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: Not so bad, for your start.<strong>

**Nataly: You kept interrupting! What did you wanted?**

**Well, this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**I told ya that was going to have a twist of mine.**

**~Nataly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**For everyone, when I said that was going to have some twists, I meant the fact that they're more an atuallity, where cellphone ****_does exist_**** but cars don't. :p**

**Because my mind is having a little party here. :3**

**And other things. The story will not be changed, just the way they act and these stuff. **

**Ya got it?**

**Let's go.**

**AND I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE WOLF'S NAME!**

**PS: Ayumi-san because first: She isn't actually Cole's mother, just Kai's. Second because she's half japanese.**

* * *

><p>Lou and Ayumi ran to the room where Cole was holding his little stepbrother, as crying. Both, absolutely on shock, came to Kai.<p>

"What the fuck you did?" **(A/N: Yeah, that's what I call a great mother.)** Ayumi asked, not caring about the exemple that was going to give to her stepson.

"I-It was an accident, Ayumi-san..." Cole looked at Ayumi, which got on her knees and hugged him.

"I know it was... you didn't wanted to hurt him, I know..." Ayumi passed her hands through his black hair, as Lou grabbed Kai.

"He's hard and cold... as a diamond..." Lou then looked to the youngest.. "I know right what to do." He said, as Ayumi nodded and ran away from the room, and came back with an notebook, already seraching on Google Maps. "How the internet in yours is so fast and mine is so slow?"

"Yeah, being with GVT isn't good anyways." She said, when found the place to go, and then grabbed Cole by the hand and them all went to the horse, as it ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: Wait a sec... Google Maps? And they don't have cars?<strong>

**Me: It was on the author's note! You shut the fuck up and let me keep the story!**

**Vida: Hai, hai...**

* * *

><p>On the way, the red-haired girl was walking still with her wolf, Zane. When the king and queen's horse passed by them, an diamond and earth way was being created. The girl looked with wonder at it, as she touched.<p>

"D-Diamonds and earth?" She looked at the horse, and then jumped on Zane, and then both started following the horse. "Go ahead Zane! We have to find out what the heck is that!"

As the path of diamonds and earth ended, the girl jumped on a few rocks gathered together. "Zane!" She murmured, and the wolf came closer to her. Both started watching, as the girl was eating popcorn. The wolf looked at her, but then back at the hell was happening.

"Please! Help!" Lou shouted. "M-My stepson..."

Then the skulls that were actually placed there by no reason started rolling to them until they became skeletons. The skulkin.

"Oh!" The girl let a surprise, as the took a picture on her Iphone 4.

"It's the king!" One of them said, as the girl looked at it.

"Holy shit that does explain the clothing." She said, crossing her arms.

"S-Skulkin?" Then she noticed that was on a skull, which became a skeleton.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" Nuckal said, holding their hands (and paw). "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you!"

"Oh shit." The girl said, as they watched the thing.

Samukai appeared in front of the royal family, and stared at Kai's head.

"Oh my god... born or cursed?"

"Uh... born. And it's becoming fucking worse." Lou said.

"Really fucking worse." The red-haired said. (note the sarcasm, she wasn't understanding a single thing)

Samukai put his hand on Kai's head, and then looked at them. "Luck for him, it wasn't his heart, because it's freaking worse to try to erase a stone heart. Well, but the head is a piece of cake."

"Cake? Which flavor?" Cole asked, as Ayumi facepalmed.

"N-Not that kind of cake, sweetie..." She said, blushing.

"Well, it's better we remove the magic from his memories, all the magic, but I'll leave the fun... so don't worry." Samukai said, while changing all of Kai's memories. "She will be okay."

"That means... he will not remember that I have powers?" Cole asked again, but this time worriedly.

"It's for the best, son." Lou said, putting his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"And for you Cole... listen to me, your power will only _grow_, this has beauty, but also danger, worse than what happens on Brazil... you must learn how to control it, fear will be your enemy..."

As Cole saw the pictures which Samukai was doing by nothing cool, he suddenly got scared when two red things actually ate the brown one, and he ran to his father's arms. Lou put his other hand on Ayumi's shoulder.

"We'll protect him. He can learn how to control it, I'm sure..." Lou started saying.

* * *

><p>"...but until then, close the gates." And he finished his sentences already on the castle.<p>

_ "We will limit his contact with people... and keep his powers hidden, from everyone, includding Kai."_

Kai ran to Cole's room, which he was entering. Cole looked sadly at his little brother, but then closed his eyes and went in.

The brightest smile that could be seen on Kai's face was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I think now you understand about the twist thing. See? Didn't I said that this was going to be a funny parody, but dramatic at the same time. I love it.<strong>

**And yes, Cole's powers can be worse than what happens here in Brazil since we don't have earthquakes here.**

**~Nataly**


	3. Chapter 3

Some months passed since the day that Cole locked himself on that room, well, he did leaved to eat and do something that we don't need to know, but alone, away from everyone.

Kai looked through the window to see that it was all full of mud and the earth looked perfect to dirty yourself in. Even some little particles of diamonds could be seen. One of Kai's memories that were changed was the fact instead of being a "snowman" all made of diamond, it was a mudman with particles of diamonds, so Kai called it diamondman. He smiled and laughed, as walking to Cole's room.

"Cole?"

Kai knocked the door with an kind of cute but unecessary rythm, as started to sing.

_Do you wanna build a diamondman?_

_C'mon, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out the door_

_it's like you're gone away!_

Kai from the nowhere got two dolls looking like them.

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now, we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a diamondman?_

_Or another thing, it doesn't have to be a diamondman!_

Kai said with his mouth on the keyhole, as Cole heard him, but as he wanted him safe, all that he could say was "Go away, Kai!"

Kai then looked at the door, as leaving. "Okay, bye..."

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: That holds my opinion that he's emo.<strong>

**Me: Well, on RK he is... kinda of.**

* * *

><p>Cole really wanted to see Kai again and build the diamondman, but he knew that could happen again. It was for the best, althrough he hated it. The raven-haired prince looked at the window, but then it started to glow diamond-black, as his powers colors were now. Scared, he took them away from the window faster. Lou entered in, to see his own son looking scared at his hands.<p>

"See? The gloves will help." He said, putting the black gloves on Cole's hand. "Okay, conceal it..."

"Don't feel it" Cole completed.

"Don't let it show." Both said together, as Lou held Cole's hands together.

And whoever who didn't watched the movie that should watch it thought that Kai would give up in taking his brother away from that stupid room and make him play after four years was wrong. He tried again.

_Do you wanna build a diamondman?_

_Or ride bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I even started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

_Hang in there, Wu!_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours pass by..._

_tick tock, tick toc..._

Cole, on his room, was entering into pure panic, as looking at his hands. "I-It's scary, and it's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse, calm down!" Lou said, just trying to make his son more calm. "Just calm down..." He leaned closer, but Cole stepped behind.

"D-Don't get any close! I don't wanna hurt you..." He looked at himself. "I'm fine... just stay away..."

And more years passed and a 15-years old Kai walked through his brother's room, and still actually never seeing his face. Unlike all the other times, he walked away from it and went to hug his mother and his stepfather.

"See you in two weeks." The brunette said. "Oh, bring coxinhas if you can... I always wanted to taste something from Brazil!" He acresented, with puppy eyes. Ayumi nodded.

When was going to see Cole's face again to say 'goodbye' to his parents, instead of hugging them, he just bowed like he never knew them.

_'What kind of son don't hug your own father? What the fuck?' _Kai thought.

"D-Do you really have to go?" Cole asked, worried.

"Ya know that you'll be fine, right Cole?" Ayumi replied, smiling. "I'll bring coxinhas and canjicas for you."

And then the king and queen went on the ship, going to brazil. No, it wasn't carnival at all. Wonder why the president wanted to meet 'em.

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: Yeah, why someone with a name of food would want to see 'em?<strong>

**Me: I don't know! **

* * *

><p>Some days after, someone knocked on the gates, and as Kai opened it, it was Zero, not just a mensseger, but the son of a old friend of the queen.<p>

"Zero? What are you doing here...?" He asked, while the ginger-haired boy looked down. Cole, who was going to get something to eat, ended up listening the conversation.

"I think you'll not like what I have to say... your parents... their ship... water..." Zero said, as Kai looked at shock. Cole got more shocked too, and hurt when saw his brother hugging the brown-eyed boy. "Kai... I wanted to stay and try to confort you, but still, the rules are these... I'm sorry, bro..."

"T-That's fine... thanks for trying to help me." Kai said, trying to not make Zero see his tears, as the ginger-haired walked away, with some guilt, the fact that he couldn't help 'em...

On the next day, the funeral was being made, it was raining and Kai was wearing a black outfit. He looked around to see everyone, including Zero, but no sign of Cole at all. Between the two graves, he stood.

And after it, Kai walked slowly to his brother's room, on the castle. Standing in front of it, he almost didn't knocked, but at the end knocked.

"Cole?"

_Please, I know you're in there..._

_People are asking where you've been..._

_They say have courage, I'm trying to_

_I'm right here for you... __just let me in..._

_We only have each other_

_Just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

Kai turned and sit backwards to the door, already leaving few tears out, and weakly, sang.

_Do you wanna build a diamondman?_

On the other side of the door, was also sit a crying Cole, hugging himself on the floor, as the walls were covered on black diamond shining weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>*crying* I always cry on that scene, WTF!<strong>

**And YES, Zero will make another minor character appareance later~**

**THE ONE WHO WILL BE HANS? I already decided! It's from Ruby Kiss... try to guess, if you did read it!**

**(Okay, it will be Celine.)**

**~Nataly**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, this story isn't dead! I would never abandon y'all! :3**

**You will see me and Vida on the next chapter!**

**PS: Since I gave the First Spinjitzu Master a greek name, let's give the Overlord a japanese one to make y'all happy. **

* * *

><p>3 years after the whole event that happened, people were excited, not because the rules of the kingdom died, but because it was Prince Cole's coronation, since he turned 21 and it meant "dude, you're old enough to become king", so then.<p>

By the guest side, a guy leaved a boat, he looked like a merchant (because he was one), and then looked all over the kingdom. Two guards followed him.

"Ninjago... one of the prettiests kingdoms ever, one of our best partners... I just can't wait to them to open up these fucking gates so we can explore all the rich things inside of it... maybe some secrets... shit, did I said it out loud?"

The guards were looking strangely at him since he was kinda of a old man cursing.

"Yes, Master Toshio. You did..."

"Oh, fuck it! Let's keep going..." The man looked at them. "And I told you, it's the Overlord! I just hate that name..."

And they all walked away.

Still, close to the castle, people were way excited.

"Why the fuck I have to wear that?" A little boy asked.

"Sh. Don't say this word. And also, it's for the king's coronation." The mom put the jacket on him.

"I blame him."

In another place, a red-haired girl and a wolf were seraching for hair paint.

"Green looks nice. What d'ya think Zane?" The girl asked for the wolf, which nodded. Then it came closer to her pockets. "Someone is hungry." And she gave a carrot, by the fact that it was vegetarian. He ate all the carrot. "Hey, divide it!" And it spit out the half, while she ate and dyed her hair.

* * *

><p>Kai was sleeping not peacefully since he was snoring and his hair was more messy than before. Then a knock could be heard on his door.<p>

"Prince Kai?"

He woke up, falling from his bed.

"Fuck." He said. "Yeah?"

"Sorry in waking you up, but you better get ready."

"Ready for what dude? Let me sleep..." He said, getting back to his bed.

"Okay, I thought you would like to see your brother's coronation... well, you have to anyways."

Kai then looked at the red and black-gray suit that was there. He suddenly wore it, and leaved angrily with the sleeves of the suit folded.

"Why didn't you told me before?" He said, holding the employeer by the shirt. "But fuck it anyways, it's coronation day!" He let the employeer go, and started jumping around the castle.

"I'm not paid enough for it..."

He came closer to another employeer, saying the same unecessary thing.

"It's the coronation day!"

Kai looked at all the castle, and windows and doors opening. Happily, he jumped around.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't knew they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

He then went downstairs and came closer to armors.

_There will be actually real life people_

_It will be totally strange_

* * *

><p><strong>Vida: Like the people working on the palace aren't people.<strong>

* * *

><p>And then he ran to a window, looking all the boats coming.<p>

_But wow, am I so ready for this change?_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be life_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night..._

He then ran to the garden, and looked at a family of baby ducks, and grabbed one on his hand, and it jumped to his head.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So... let's talk... people on the castle, the employees... dude.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just can't wait for meeting everyone! What if I meet... the one?" Kai said, taking the little duck out of his head.<p>

He ran inside the castle again, closer to a window and it's curtain.

_Tonight imagine me, suit and it all_

_Fetchily draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticed grace..._

And he ran to a table full of sweets which closely had a woman's head statue.

_I suddenly see her standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, cute and fair_

_I wanna stuff some cake in my face... _

_**(A/N: Save one for me!)**_

_And then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_

Then he threw the statue on another bigger cake. "Oh dude."

Running through all the rooms, he thought, sang, and even imitated the pictures on the walls, and another employeer looked at him strangely. "Now I've saw everything." And she then leaved.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance..._

Unlike his younger brother's cheerful singing, Cole looked through the window, seeing the whole kingdom that in that day he was going to rule. He was afraid in hurting someone, and worse, even hurting Kai again. But still, he had to do it.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Put on a show!_

After taking off the gloves, he got a candle stick and a little jar, imitating the picture of his father, but then he looked again, black diamond and a little mud were starting to cover it, Cole put both back on the table and wore his gray gloves.

_Make one wrong move_

_And everyone will know..._

He looked at the clock. It was close.

_But it's only for today_

_It's only for today!_

_It's agony to wait_

_It's agony to wait!_

Cole then stepped towards the door of his room, and opening them, shouted.

_Tell the guards to open up the gates!_

Kai then looked at the opening gates.

_The gates!_

He leaved and started walking through all the kingdom, well, at least from the closest from the outside from the castle, seeing all the guests, including Zero, which waved and high-fived Kai, and then ran to the inside of the castle desesperatelly looking for a bathroom. Kai was still singing on the outside, while Cole was leading towards the door, singing also.

_For the first time in forever..._

_"Don't let them in, don't them see"_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

_"Be the good boy you always have to be"_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_"Conceal"_

_A chance to find true love!_

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_

_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever..._

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing is in my way!_

Kai was running and feeling the wind, until a horse hit him and he fell on a boat, which the horse held.

"S-Sorry!" The girl on the horse said, she had blue hair and hazel eyes, combinating to the black and white dress that she was wearing. "Are you hurt?"

Kai looked at her, she was beautiful. "N-N-Not at all!"

She extended her hand for him, which he got up. "I'm really sorry and I'll be presentating who I am. Princess Celine, from Infinite."

"Prince Kai, from Ninjago."

"Y-Your highness!" Celine said, bowing and then facepalming herself. "How didn't I noticed that you were Ninjago's prince... sorry!"

"Well, the one who'll be reciving the lights tonight will be my brother Cole, I'm not that much of prince style..."

The horse bowed too, which make both almost fall but the horse got the boat, but leaved them on a almost kissing-position.

"You fine?"

"Are you?" Both got up, and Kai started blushing. "Ops, I mean, yes, yeah I am, it's strange right? N-Not that kind of strange, ya know... you're beautiful and wait?"

Celine giggled. Kai then looked at the clocks. "Oh fuck, my brother's coronation! See you later?"

"See you later. On the ball."

Kai then ran to the castle, as Celine looked at him and the horse waved. The boat where she was fell on the water. "Fuck you, Danilo!"

But then she looked at the castle and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Explaining: I think you got who is the red-haired girl.<strong>

**Celine is my character from "Ruby Kiss"**

**I made Danilo from "Turquoise Tear" be the horse.**

**Kai is actually a hotheaded who didn't gave me a chocolate.**

**Next you'll see me and Vida, as well the song "Love Is An Open Door".**

**~Nataly**


	5. Chapter 5

The coronation started. The people inside were looking at Cole and Kai entering in, but suddenly both heard two girls singing a Rap Battle. Everyone looked at them. Guess who it was? Yes, me and Vida on beautiful dresses.

"The coronation is already on?" Nataly (me) looked around. "Oh suck it, Imma the creator of this parody, but I'll give y'all some respect. Just keep it on, we doesn't exist on this world. But on the party, we'll do the fun." She got her cellphone back on her bag. Wu, the one that was going to coronate (coronate?) Kai to be king, looked at them but then smiled.

"Let's going... as they said." He said, and then Cole looked down as Wu was putting a crown on his head. It was golden. Kai wasn't even looking, but waving for Celine. Vida facepalmed.

Cole then put his head up again, looking at worry when Wu held the royal scepter and globus cruciger. He was about to get them, but Wu interrupted him.

"Your majesty... the gloves."

The king then took off his gloves, way more worried than before. With the hands shaking, he got the scepter and globus cruciger, turned to the crowd (and the two authors :p) which started clapping. Wu then looked at the crowd.

"Cole Hence-Smith, now I pronunce you King Cole of Ninjago!"

Cole then looked at the royal items which started, slowly, to cover on black diamond and mud, as he turned back and put the items back, with the power going puf and dissapearing. He put his gloves back, as everyone cheered.

"King Cole of Ninjago!"

"Now let's go back to the Rap Battle because it's way interesting than that coronation!" Nataly shouted, as she and Vida put the earphones back.

* * *

><p>On the coronation ball, everyone was dancing and having fun, even I and Vida. The two brunettes were singing another Rap Battle. Many people, were eating and having really really fun. Some selfies were taken and post on instagram. Cole walked to his throne, as a servant called out their names.<p>

"Presentating King Cole and Prince Kai of Ninjago!"

Cole was with his hand on his back by unknown reason. Okay. He then smiled, after many times suffering. Suddenly Kai walked through the throne, almost falling on the floor. "S-Sorry I'm late! I had some interesting conversations, and even a rap battle... I'm really late?"

Kai then stood on his brother's side, the feeling strange surrounded him since they didn't saw each other like... years?

"Hello."

Kai then almost fell again, to then notice that it was Cole who talked with him, smiling.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" He said, and then gasped. "Hi, I guess."

"You look really handsome." Cole said.

"Y-You look way more beauti- wait, handsome, wait, did I got the wrong, oh sorry, it's handsome. You really are way more handsome than me."

"So... this is a party..."

When they looked, people were taking way more selfies, posting on instagram, as the two crazy authors that usually interrupt the story were on skateboards which came from the nowhere. The two royals looked at them, as the skate crashed on the wall.

"That probably hurt." Kai said, as Cole nodded. "Wait a sec... what is that smell..."

"Maybe..."

"CAKE!" Both looked at each other. Then laughed by the desire, until a really strange-looking man (but no) cleared his throat and called the attention of everyone.

"Presentating, Toshio of Dark Island..." Then Toshio snapped his back.

"It's the Overlord, ya freak!"

And then he looked at the two brothers.

"Hello. As the closest partner of yours and you two are guys, I'll cannot have the first dance with you, althrough I really wanted."

"Ah forget it, Kai really likes dancing and he'll won't mind if you dance with him." Cole said, as pushing Kai. Kai then looked at Cole.

"You're so dead."

"I know, hothead."

Both then stared each other, ignoring Toshi- I mean 'The Overlord', which got Kai by the arm and started doing a strange dance with animal names.

"Shame that you closed the gates. Why huh?"

"I really don't know." Kai said, backing off a little. Then he ran away from the guy.

"That guy is way more strange than the two rap girls..."

"LOOK THE RESPECT BECAUSE IN THE DEEP, THE QUEEN OF THIS PLACE IS ME SO FUCK OUT!" Nataly shouted, as she was eating cake with Vida.

"AND KAI, REALLY GOOD DANCING PARTNER HUH?" Vida shouted, as both started laughing again.

"You okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's actually the best day of my life! The gate is open, and you are here, right in front of me... would be so nice if everyday was like that."

Cole then looked at Kai's amber eyes, and smiled, and then made a little sad look.

"Yeah... but it can't."

"Why not?"

"It just can't."

Then Cole turned to the other side, hugging himself and sighing. Kai made also a sad look, when then he started walking away.

"Excuse me, I gotta do something right there... right there... you know, this side..." And then he walked by all the croud, even met more people, but was with folded arms. Vida looked at him.

"Sorry, but I have to get this story going." And she purposely knocked over Kai, which hit other dancers and then was almost going to fall until a person grabbed his hand. He looked to see Princess Celine smiling.

"Gotch'a."

"Celine!"

Celine helped him up, as the band started that calm song, and both started dancing. That was so boring that'll jump it. Both ran through all the city, having a huge date that this time was a little bit interesting.

"Hey, what's up with that black streak?"

"Uh? That? Well, I almost surely doubt that it wasn't here before but... I think I was born with it. Even though I dream that a skull kissed my forehead."

"It's still cool."

Kai smiled as he then grabbed Celine's hand and ran to a balcony looking like the one of Romeo and Juliet's movie. Way more talking after, the confused face was made on Kai's face.

"Wait a second! How many siblings did you had?"

"Twelve! One is real, the rest is adopted!"

"WTF?"

"Yeah, but some aren't nice, for you see. Three of them pretended I was invisible... by... two years! Literally! Well, I think siblings do that."

"Same with me and Cole. We were really close, until he shut me out... not knowing why still."

Celine then smiled.

"I would never shut you out."

Kai then smiled back. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy! :3"

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you..._

"Thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,"

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Both then sang together.

_But with you_

_But with you_

Kai and Celine, respectively, sang.

_I see your face..._

_I found my place!_

The two lovers- that I actually I'm not giving a single care- started running through the castle, only with socks, looking like a bunch of two little kids, until a guard almost got them, as they hid. "Ah, whatever."

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Love is an open door..._

Then, like a ninja turtle they climbed on a roof and started looking to the shooting stars. Celine then sang

_I mean it's crazy_

_"what?"_

_We finish each other-_

_-sandwiches!_

_That's what I was going to say!_

Kai then sang alongside her.

_I've never met someone-_

__Who thinks so much like me!_  
><em>

_Jinx! Jinx again!  
><em>

__Our mental synchronization_  
><em>

__Can have but one explanation__

They, suddenly appeared on a clock making robotic moviments after that line.

__You - __

__And I -__

__Were just -__

__Meant to be!__

Both started dancing on a dock's lighthouse (that's the name, right) with the shadows making like a beautiful dancing.

__Say goodbye...__

__Say goodbye __

___To the pain of the past_  
><em>_

___We don't have to feel it anymore!___

___Love is an open door!_  
><em>_

___Love is an open door!_  
><em>_

___Life can be so much more!___

Then they ran on a really natural area, maybe Foz Do Iguaçu (no), dancing as a waterfall sparkled. They were on the own and only waterfall.

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

Celine then stayed on her knees and opened a box with a ring on it.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Kai then looked as it should be the opposite, but anyways...

"Can I say something even crazier? Yess!"

* * *

><p><strong>That will not end well...<strong>

**So, what do you thought of me and Vida on the chapter? Tried making it funny, but really dramatic at the same time.**

***notices which is the next song***

**SHIT IT'S LET IT GO! And Cole's version is the hardest. BUT STILL, LET'S SEE HOW I GO!**

**And still, I wanna break Hans' face. But his voice is too much awesome for me to do it.**

**~Nataly**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Feels good to write after a family fight and a friend fight just in one night. NINJAGO NEW EPISODE IS ON~

That means I'll have to find a way to put Skylar with Kai, not with the one I was going to put with in this story. Well, right now I'll stay with her (my OC), but in the other stories (Ruby Kiss and going) it will be Skylar. Nah. I'll be **NOT **doing Amethyst Hope anymore since I wanna start something new.

AND... NEW CHAPTER!

(Yes, I changed my way on doing A/N)

**Ninjago? Does not belong to me. If it did, Nya would had choosen Jay already.**

* * *

><p>Cole was standing there, actually doing nothing but eating some cake, trying to not go crazy because of it. Nataly and Vida (from the two last chapters) were looking at all the place while eating chocolate.<p>

"Oh fuck this means-"

"Yes. DO NOT SPOIL IT!"

"Nah, I was talking about the new episode."

"HUNGER GAMES!"

And both were eating more chocolate like two drunk people. (Nope, we weren't drunk. WE'RE ONLY 13!)

Kai suddenly ran with Celine, both holding hands while Cole started to drink a coke. Yes; coke into a royal partey. YAY! :3

"Cole! I finally found you!" Kai said, hyperventilating from all the run. "Oh sorry, I ran too much..."

"Who is she?" Cole asked, pointing at the girl.

"Oh, may I present you Celine, from the kingdom of Infinite." The brunete said, looking at the bluette.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty." She bowed, yeah, before the manners ran away like the ones that I never had. :p

"We would like to you..." Cole drink another coke (two cokes?) while both said together. "...bless our marriage!"

Then he spit all the coke, almost cussing but then remembered that he _still _had manners. "What the heck... marriage?" He tried to sound calm. Kai nodded like these cute anime person.

"Yes, and we don't have all the details yet, we'll need a few days to plan the whole thing that will waste mainly of my time but it will be worth it and..." Kai started to talk more than me on saturdays, and looked at Celine. "We will live here, right?"

"Here?" Cole asked.

"Yes yes yes!" She said, with joy.

"And we can invite your 12 siblings to live here~"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Cole shouted, and Vida dropped her coke. "No siblings of nobody will come! NO. ONE. IS. GETTING. MARRIED."

"WHAT?" Kai asked.

"And I thought Kai was the one with short temper..." Nataly said, getting her water.

"Things will not get pretty here..." Zero said, walking away little by little.

"Kai, can I talk to you by... private?" Cole asked, _really _trying to calm down.

"Nope, if you are going to say something, say to both of us." He sighed.

"You can't marry a person that you just met." The raven-haired king finally said.

"You can if it is true love!"

"And what you know about true love!"

"More than you, maybe!"

Cole, after these words, was seriously hurt and his temper was getting out of control. Everyone was really getting surprised by that, as Vida was recording on her Iphone 5s.

"Kai, you asked for my blessing, and here's my answer- NO." Cole finally said, straight. "The party is over. Close the gates."

Kai got surprised by these words. He didn't wanted to stay "alone" in the castle once again, without his brother. "What? No, no Cole wait!" And trying to reach Cole, he grabbed his glove.

"Hey, give me back my glove!"

"Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Kai shouted.

Cole stared at his younger brother's eyes, before saying. "Then leave." This would be the best, Kai being happy and away the danger in form of person.

Kai's fist started shaking, "NO! This is the only thing that you do! Shut the people out! Why? Why are you like this!"

"E-Enough Kai..." Cole started to walk away, hugging himself and trying to control his powers.

"No, why you shut me out, WHY YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Cole then blasted, acidentally his powers, and black diamonds, mud and even sand blasted from it, but the black diamonds were the focus since they were the danger.

"What da hell..." Nataly said, backing off from the diamond that was nearly touching her neck.

"Sorcery!" Everyone turned to To- The Overlord. "I knew it! You're not normal! A monster! Sorcery!"

"Cole..." Kai murmured, between the barrier of diamonds, sand and mud that separated both. Cole just ran away.

"A-Are you okay, your majesty?" A woman asked, looking at Cole with worry. People were started to get near, until Cole touched a fountain and the water turned into mud with particles of diamond. Everyone then backed off.

"I knew I watched something like that on a movie!" Zero's voice could be heard from far. Cole ran and ran, until got near a river. He saw the duke's guards running after him, and he got no choice.

He stepped on the water, making it turn into black diamonds, with mud on some, and he started to run, run away... the only thing that he wanted, while seeing the ships on the now 'diamondized' water, was going with his father, on that same ship.

"OMG..." Vida said, looking at the night.

"And you?" Overlord looked at Kai. "Are you a monster too? Do you have these powers?"

"FIRST, my brother is not a monster. Second, NO, he never told me! Actually sir, he never spoke to me after locking himself on that fucking room." Kai death-stared the Overlord. He looked at the windows, it was now "snowing" diamond particles like a hailstorm, except it was softier and slowler. Also it had mud everywhere and it was hard to walk on the earth. "Ah, get my horse."

"Where are you going?" Celine asked.

"I'm gonna find my brother. Please, take care of the kingdom." Kai looked at the bluette. "I leave Princess Celine in charge!"

"Please, take care."

"I will."

And Kai ran away with his horse, willing to find his brother.

"This will really not end well." Nataly said, drinking a milkshake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter will have Let it Go... oh shit, in the next chapter you'll see the suckiest version of let it go ever made by someone! And I'll start doing a Vocaloid-basead of story of Ninjago... I already have one planned for "Witch Hunt".

~Nataly


End file.
